Obsession
by FrostStick
Summary: Now that peace and order is once again back to the land of the Goddess, what happens when an evil threatens to reek havoc. What happens to our no-so-little hero now that circumstances cause Link to take back his sword, and with Fi out of the picture, there's only space for one flamboyant Demon Lord to take her place as the swords spirit, and things only get more intense!
1. Chapter 1: The Voice

**Chapter 1:** The Voice

* * *

**A/N:** Yo~ Second story here! Decided to make this a GhiraLink fanfic whilst writing Timeless. Just to get things flowing. But you don't want to listen to me, you wanna get to reading the story don't you? :)

**Pairings:** Link/Ghirahim (GhiraLink).

**Side note:** I'am open to any ideas and am very open minded so since I'm just going to write as I go along please don't be afraid to leave something in the review (or PM me) section. I don't bite!

**Warnings:** Rated T, so all you teenage fan girls get ready for explosive knock-out nose bleeds! :D *passes out* This is shounen-ai. Wouldn't say its yaoi, but if that happens ratings will change. Plus I'm kinda winging it on this one so we'll see how the story progresses. If you have any ideas on what to add in, please review or PM me!

**Disclaimer:** Do I really have to disclaim this? I think there's already a fair amount of fans that know who owns the Zelda franchise, well, don't want copyright to come and bite me on my butt. Nope, I do NOT own The Legend of Zelda :( *Melancholy* My feels, they're hurt...

**MUST READ:** This takes place one year after Link defeats Demise, so that would make him, like... 18? Yep, 18, he's 18 now. Daww Linkys growing uuuwp! ... sorry, ignore me...

**Enjoy!**

* * *

A gust of wind passed by trees of alluring greens, sending the trees into a state of endless wavering. The sound of quaking leaves brushing against each other.

It was a beautiful sound.

Kind, gentle, sweet, blissful. Nothing could be more natural.

A small leave broke off its roots, flowing on the river of wind. It symbolized curiosity, optimism, Freedom.

It passed through the forest of Faron, into the now bright area of the Sealed Grounds, which was once a spiralling prison Entrapping a foul beast of a wail-like form: unnatural size in height; shark-like blood-thirsty teeth; and the scales of a prickling hedgehog. This beast gave off the excitement of darkness, threatening the life of who shall block its path.

But that was the past: this was the present.

Now, the Goddess statue that was once confined in the safety of Skyloft, now lived in the peaceful land from whom it was born from.

The small bright-ish green leave landed in the hand of a youth. A Skyloftian. A knght. A saviour.

He examined the leave, taking extra care not to damage its detailed pattern design.

The saviour known as Link, looked up from his seemingly endless daydreaming. He savoured the moment as he stared at the clear blue. It was a peaceful day in the world beneath the clouds.

It just seemed like yesterday that he was slaying Bokoblins and Deku Babas, fuelling the plans of Demise, and taking matters into his own hands as he suffered a round-house battle with Ghirahim.

A chill staggered up his spine.

He was glad it was over. He couldn't take another battle right now, especially with the likes of a certain Demon Lord. He was still recovering mentally from him battle with Demise. The evil Demon King had managed to get under his skin during it all, sparking out unspeakable threats and insults on how he was going to make Link his 'Pet'. Or was it 'slave'? Whatever it was, it was still the same; he would have been trapped, lost all sense of dignity and integrity, he would have lost his_ freedom_.

But it wasn't just being a pet to the Demon King, it was how he would have been treated as one. During battle Demise had said some pretty revolting things on what his first 'punishment' would be, going down the lines of taking 'everything' away from him; and from the way Link heard it, it didn't sound like he was talking about everything around him. Could it have been Demise was implying his innocence? Wait! Would Demise go that far? It only seemed like a threat, however, Demise was one to stand true to his pride; he wouldn't just use a threat without carrying it out, right? Even if he wasn't bluffing, he just didn't seem like the type to pull a stunt like that, as far as pride goes, it seems very unlikely he would do such a thing!

To him Link was nothing; an ant at the mercy of a humans foot. Would a bring such as a human even think twice about an ant and the consequences of killing one? Link was so low to him that he was on the level of this defenceless creator. Demise wouldn't want to even try to violate something so unworthy.

"LINK!"

"HEY, LIIINK!"

A very familiar feminine voice called out to Link. That gentle, sweet sound of a melodic voice.

Link looked down to see that Zelda was waving at him. He waved back in response.

He was sitting under a tree, if he remembered correctly, it was the one where Machi had hidden behind to escape from danger, although Link wasn't really that much of a danger to him.

He was watching Zelda, Groose and Karane build some new contraption Groose was planning to use when Skyloft needed help. It looked somewhat out of place in some parts. Old wood fell loosely at the sides, and moist moss was used to hold it together.

It looked like some sort of canon, not the same as the one Groose used for Link to fight The Imprisoned, but a more highly new tech kind of one. An upgrade really.

Link decided to get up and lend a hand; it looked like it needed more than just six hands worth of help.

"Hey bud, 'bout time you gonna help out," Groose said playfully.

"Groose, don't be mean! You should be thanking him. He did save all of use, including you!" Karane countered at Groose, scrutinising him with her gaze.

"Yo! Chill! I was messing with him, right Link?" Groose tuned to Link for an answer.

Link was too busy in his own world right now, gazing at Zelda as she tried to figure out which block fit into the right hole.

"Yo! Link! You listenin'?" Groose questioned, temporarily bringing Link out of his dreamlike state.

Link jumped, "Huh?"

"I said I was only playing with you, right?" Groose asked Link, a hint of reassurance and something that sounded link 'Help me out here bud...'

"Oh...err...emm-yeah! He was only playing around Karane. Nothing to worry about," Link reassured.

"You sure you alright bud, you seem a little out of it...?"

While Groose asked this, Link was only staring at Zelda; she had found the right block to slot in the hole. Looks like she didn't really need his help.

"Huh... Oh! Well, yeah, I'm fine. What makes you think I wasn't?" Link scratched the back of his head sheepishly, with a crooked grin on his face.

"Well, you seem to be staring out a lot lately," Groose said.

"Yeah, and a lot of the times its when_ Zelda's_ around too," Karane slyly stated, making sure to slur out Zelda's name. All the more further embarrassing Link.

Link started to blush profusingly; a full on rouge.

"Wha-what? No, well, I...- WAIT! No... what I mean is... well..." Link started to stutter; he never had any control over his embarrassed side.

"I-I-It's not as if I like her or anything-No-Wait! I didn't mean that, what I mean was-" Link started to gasp loudly, on the verge of hyperventilating.

Groose had swiftly took matters into his own hands, yanking his arm around Links neck, cutting off his embarrassment and shame, and also cutting off his circulation slightly. Groose started rubbing Links hair with his knuckles, being careful not to hurt to poor Skyloftian, although Link on the other hand felt as though the world was spinning.

"Nahh, we were just messing with ya bud, don't get all shy and cowardly on me now," Groose said, still shrugging his knuckles into the Skyloftian's surprisingly silky hair.

Hmmp, he's one to talk.

Link pouted miserably as he was teased to his former bully's advantage. Although Link and Groose were rivals, in terms of love for the most part, Groose had gained a large amount of respect for Link. Their adventure together – well, not really their adventure since Groose decided to tag along right in the middle of Links quest – had grown over time as situations led them to work together.

They made a pretty good team when they set their minds to it!

All the while emotions erupted, Zelda sat on a log that was sticking out of the new upgraded canon, laughing to herself as she watched Links embarrassed face being crushed by Groose's overly strong and toned, muscular arm.

Suddenly, an Earth quaking tremble erupted from nowhere. Trees began to shake violently as pumpkins fell and smashed to the angry ground.

Link, Groose, Karane and Zelda all stopped and looked up, realising what was happening.

Link legged it to Zelda while Groose protected Karane.

"Whats happening?" Zelda asked worriedly.

"I don't know," Panic began to sink in the Skyloftian.

Groose was whimpering, holding Karane in his arms,_ tight_.

Karane just held back, squinting her eyes shut tight, not believing what was going on.

And just like that, as quick as the quaking had begun, had ended just as quick.

Like the calm before the storm.

Everyone slowly looked up.

Link had his arms firmly wrapped around Zelda, holding her protectively. Zelda looked up at Link; blushing a deep red as her mind registered her situation. Link had his eyes shut tight, showing no signs of letting go so soon. His face was buried in the crook of her neck, breathing deeply as worry over came him.

What Zelda didn't realise is that while Link held her tightly, Link knew full well what was happening. Lost in the moment, Link took the opportunity to savour the moment while it lasted; breathing in her sent and embracing her fully.

All the while Link returned back to his dreamlike, blissful state, Groose and Karane hugged like there was not tomorrow.

Groose held tightly and smothered Karane in his arms. He didn't realise he was holding on to her, it was one of those things where they needed something to support themselves with, and the only thing they could find was each other, well the canon was an option but that was in bits and pieces.

Karane could smell a stingy and ripe stink from upclose.

_'Whats that? It reeks!'_

Realising it was Groose's sweaty armpits, probably from all the work they were doing, Karane pulled away from Groose, only to be swiftly pulled back right into the crook of Groose's gone ripe armpit.

Groose was whimpering, lost in his own world.

_'Yuck! Yuck! YUUUUCK! This is HORRIBLE! It just... Stinks SO bad...'_ Karane desperately tried to pull away from Groose, but with Groose's strong grip, it was nearly impossible!

Get her out of there! It's horrible. She can't breathe!

Link and Zelda realised that they had been standing there, hugging each other for a bit longer than intended. Blushing redder than they already were, they pulled back from each other, struggling a little at first.

An exasperated and desperate cry struck them out of their temporarily dumbfoundedness. Both Link and Zelda Looked at the whimpering Groose that was suffocating the almost 'blue' Karane.

"Get off me you big fatty! You _reek_ like the ass of a Remlit!" Karane struggled to seize away Groose, Groose only tightening his mindless hugging, mumbling things like 'Don't hurt me, I've been a good boy'. Who knew that the big ol' red head "toughy" was not so big after all. Likewise, he's more of a wimp!

"Someone's going to get hurt in a minute if you don't let go!"

Link and Zelda chuckled to themselves, just happy that they all were ok.

"Link, let's go back to the temple, it's starting to get a bit chilly now, and I'm hungry," Zelda looked up at Link.

Link stared at the orange light that was seeping through the gaps in the leaves above them.

It was now sunset.

Groose had finally come back to reality, only to be welcomed back to a world of pain. He felt a horrid pang in his right check and it started to throb.

His hand flew to his check. As if that's going to ease the pain.

"Huggh... Who-Who hit me?!"

Oddly enough, Karane had been the one to hit him.

"That's what you get for smuggling a girl without her consent!" Karane pointed a finger at Groose accusingly.

"Come on guys, we got to go, it getting late!" Zelda shouted from across the top of the sand hill. Wait! They were already going?!

"Crap! The suns setting! Karane! Why didn't you worn me before?!"

"WHAT?!" Karane just stared at Groose before walking off. It was starting to get dark.

"Great! I wish Pipit was down here instead so it was him that was hugging me and not some obsessive body building freak!"

"WHAT'D YOU SAY?!" Groose bellowed to Karane, only just then realising that he was now left alone.

"WAI-WAIT FOR ME!" Groose trudged all the way over to Karane, walking beside her.

"So, up for more pumpkin soup for dinner? That's all we ever eat nowadays," Zelda looked up at Link. He had offered her his tunic since it was starting to get chilly. When he wasn't looking, she would occasionally take a whiff of it and sure enough, it had the smell of grass on it; he loved to sleep on grass, it calmed his mind and gave him a sense of nostalgia.

"Sure, but you know, I'm kind of getting tired of it; we need to find something new to eat," Link said.

I know... maybe I could go back to Skyloft to get some ingredients for new dishes. I could ask the lady from the bazaar. You know, the one that has the café store?"

"Oh yeah, I know, you should. No one makes soup as good as hers!" Link regretfully said.

"N-not that you don't make good soup-no-wait-what I mean is-"

"Shhh," Zelda pressed her finger towards Links trembling lips.

_'There you go again Link! Always having to slip up and ruin a good moment...'_

Zelda just smiled up at Link.

"It's ok, really, I know what you mean," Zelda reassured him.

Link just smiled back and they both made their way back to the temple, hearing nothing but irritating bickering from a very annoyed Karane and a very throbbing and pissed off Groose.

* * *

As they all made their way back into the temple, Link decided to stay out a bit longer. He only needed a bit of a breather before going back in for the night.

Link stood outside, it was quiet and peaceful.

Link inhaled and exhaled, breathing rhythmaticlly to himself.

Pause...

Wait, what was that? A whisper? Someone was calling him?

_'What is that?'_ Link thought to himself.

"..._child_..."

The sound was feint but was a clear sign of a voice.

"..._Sk_..._child_..."

The sound kept getting slightly louder. Was it getting closer?

"..._Skychild_..."

Wait-no-that was no ordinary sound.

Link froze. Eyes fixated on the path ahead of him, staring at nothing in particular. His eyes faded, the glint of light gone and the opening to his soul blocked. Even though his opening to his soul was barricaded, that didn't stop the force of emotion is his eyes.

"Skychild"

No... NO, it can't be...

"Skychild, you and I, we are bound by a threat of fate. Don't deny it, our souls are bound together. Wherever you go, I go. Wherever you are, I will find you."

* * *

**A/N:** So... Yep, that's it for now! Please leave a review if you have a spare minute or so, it helps to know that people are actually reading this. Sorry if the characters seem a bit (or a_ lot_) OOC. It may seem confusing now but all will be revealed soon! So stay tuned Ghiralink fans!

Also, sorry this chapter just drags on, and on... _and on_, but I just wanted to get everything out of the way before we get straight to the main focus of the story!

If you're still reading, have a well earned crumpet, and if you don't like crumpets, have a chocolate chip cookie!

* * *

Chapter 2 coming soon...


	2. Chapter 2: A Menacing Figure

**Chapter 2:** A Menacing Figure

* * *

**A/N:** Hi, people! Me again! Here's chapter 2 for all of you to enjoy! ;)

**Pairings:** Link/Ghirahim (GhiraLink).

**Side note:** I 'am open to any ideas and am very open minded so since I'm just going to write as I go along please don't be afraid to leave something in the review (or PM me) section. I don't bite!

**Warnings:** Rated T, so all you teenage fan girls get ready for explosive knockout nose bleeds! :D *passes out* This is shounen-ai. Wouldn't say its yaoi, but if that happens ratings will change. Plus I'm kinda winging it on this one so we'll see how the story progresses. If you have any ideas on what to add in, please review or PM me!

**Disclaimer:** Time to be a disclaimer! Nope, I don't own The Legend of Zelda :(

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Skychild..."

Was it a dream?

"...Skychild, don't deny it..."

It was so surreal.

"...you and I, we are bound by a threat of fate..."

It seemed so vivid.

"...our souls are bound together..."

But it wasn't possible; it _couldn't_ be possible, it _was_ impossible!

"Wherever you go, I go. Wherever you are, I will find you,"

Wherever I go?

"_Our souls are bound together_,"

* * *

The Skyloftian woke up to the sound of footsteps, sweet, gently light footsteps.

"Hey, sleepyhead,"

Zelda had made her way over to wake him up, a small bowl in her hand. It looked like, if he was correct, pumpkin soup... Ugh, not that again...

It's not that he didn't like Zelda's cooking; far from that actually! It's the fact that he has been eating this for over weeks! When will it stop?

"I know it's not something pleasant to eat in the morning but hey, look on the bright side, we get to go back to Skyloft for some new ingredients! As well as new dishes to cook! " Zelda said enthusiastically.

Link took the warm bowl in his hands; he had to admit, it was nice to wake up to a heavenly warm bowl of soup in the cold spring, even if it was pumpkin soup. It was bitter and nippy, the frost biting at crisp leaves and moist flesh.

Taking a sip of the heavenly warm soup, Links thoughts drifted back to his dream. He remembered going outside for a breather, but that's all he could remember. That voice, it seemed as if he had dreamt it, but he wasn't sure...

"Link?" Zelda interrupted Links thoughts. Links dazed complex riddled out of his skin, jumping from shock.

"WHA-what... ah-sorry..." Links stealth fizzled.

"Ehhh, were you even listening?" Zelda's frame began to sink.

"Sorry, no, it's just... some thinks just been on my mind lately-b-but that's i-i-irrelevant right now! –S-sorry, what were you saying again?" Link barely stammered out.

Zelda's features gave a sense of confusion, with an added emotion of worry.

*Sigh*

"When we go back to Skyloft, we should see if anyone knows anything about that weird tremor yesterday. Although I doubt that anyone actually felt it. I mean they are basically flouting in the middle of the sky!"

"I wonder what could have started it." Link added.

"It was a little sudden; there is still a lot to learn about this place. Maybe it's just... _normal_, for that to happen..." Zelda inquired.

"... Were you scared... ?" Link offered.

Blushing, Zelda got on her high horse, "Scared? Me? HA! Hahaha-ahaha-aa... maybe a little..." Zelda looked down at the sitting Sky Knight, a gentle smile gracing her plump lips.

Link, for a second, felt a new found warmth within himself; a small flame of...joy? That smile, it was always the source of his happiness, the kindle to his fire, and he enjoyed it very much.

The Green clad Knight thought back to the time they spent together on the goddess statue. The confession the goddess reborn had told Link startled him to a great extent. The confession on how she had felt the responsibility to stay on solid land and watch over the Tri-force.

Link, of course, also offered to stay. The whole ordeal had changed something in him, he too had grown immensely. Now, his duty was not only to watch over the Tri-force, but he had a duty as a man. He made an oath, a vow, to always protect his dear loved ones. He had a duty to Zelda, and he planned to carry it through.

All was well and good, but that wasn't all what was on Links mind. No matter how much he tried, that voice always came back, and it lingered in the deep depths. Of his mind. It seemed to _follow_ him. That voice, it seemed so familiar, _deathly _familiar.

The threat of death.

The threat of torture.

The threat of being plunged into eternal fear.

All these thoughts, they only linked to one person alone; but _person _was an understatement. No, this _person_ was nothing of a human, but much of a _Demon_.

A Demon Lord.

However, the servant of something much greater. A weapon in power: fearless, destructive. Just as much as his words, his flawless sharp edge could slice through any. Tearing flesh to chunks, bone to dust, ash to powder.

His design matched his personality, dark with a cutting edge. But prideful and elegant. He spoke with power, spoke with intrigue, and spoke with confidence.

Even swords could become alive.

Yes, he knew who that voice belonged to.

"Link?" Link zoned out of his thoughts.

"We're going now," Karane implied.

Wait, they were going? How much was Link zoned out for? And _why_ didn't anyone say something? He hadn't even finished his bowl; it was nippy outside, what was going to keep him warm?

* * *

The blue sky, he was back, back at his home. To the place where he was at his happiest. It was a warm bright day. The sun was smiling down, beaming with happiness. For the most part, the freezing temperatures had dropped dramatically. A lukewarm chill breathed past; spring was always one of the best seasons, in Links option, as well as autumn. They both marked the start for summer and winter. They were lovely seasons that brought joy to everyone, however, they also brought destruction.

Summer would bring out the green, but would also bring drought.

Winter would bring snow, but would also bring freezing temperatures.

Both worked in perfect harmony, like the ying and yang, both compelling and expelling.

Link, Zelda, Groose and Karane landed safely at the Plaza, a small crowd gathering to great them a warm welcome.

* * *

"Well Link, I tell ya, nothing works better to get those groggy kinks out of your shoulders then a nice, warm, dip!" Link and Pipit were walking down the hallway of Skylofts' Knight Academy, Pipit escorting Link on his way to the bathroom. It was now late at night.

Link felt sour all over; mostly his shoulders held the burden. He and Pipit had just come from a small gathering the island had for the young adults, it was a fun festival to welcome them back in the safe clutches of their home. It was filled with small mini games, storytelling, and for a special treat, PUMPKIN soup!

Someone please stop it...

The thought of the amount of pumpkins he had to eat for the residents who offered them was too much, and when the islanders weren't looking, he aggressively spat out the rest of the horrid pumpkin in a nearby bush.

"Well don't worry kid; soon you'll be up 'n' running in no time!" Pipit said elatedly while patting Link on the back, a bit _too_ forcefully. Link gave a weak, sluggish, groan that soon turned into a whimper.

"OH! Sorry Link, you ok? Does your back hurt?" Pipit started to panic.

Link just waved off the gesture, halting at the foot of the bathroom door.

"Well-urgh-it's getting late, I'll probably just go to bed after this, since I'll feel more relaxed, so I guess this means that I'll be seeing you in the morning," Link cracked the door open, the door giving a slight _creek_.

"Goodnight," Link said followed by a yawn.

"Yeah. Goodnight Link, see you bright 'n' early!" Pipit strode away, feeling enthusiastic and ecstatic for tomorrow.

Link closed the door behind him, he deserved a well earned soak before he'd hit the pillow (not literally).

He stood facing the wall stacked with many shelves holding hand-made baskets. He looked for a free one to shove his dirty ones in.

At the warmth of the bath alluring the room, Link undressed almost immediately, excited at the thought of relaxing at last!

Shirt first, Link stripped down to nothing and folded his garments neatly, carefully putting them in the woven baskets. The curious young knight walked over to the bath, steam rising from below and dissipating in the air.

Link stepped into the bath and fully relaxed himself, too immersed in the heaven of holy water. He tilted his head back on the edge, looking up at the ceiling. He stared dazedly, clearing him mind of his burdens. Closing his eyes, he began to drift off in deep relaxation; his mind completely blank. He wasn't falling asleep, just relaxing, although it was pretty hard to stay awake when you're so controlled over the warm steam.

As the skyloftian sank deeper and deeper into an empty mind, there was a slight chuckle; it was faint, but still there.

Link immediately snapped his eyes open, staring with alerted wide eyes.

Snapping his head around the steamy bathing room, Link alerted his senses to the source of the sadistic sound. That chuckle sounded all too familiar, sadistic, devilish, narcissistic, and inhumanly.

And as fast as Links animalistic senses surfaced, so did an unfortunate sliver of a dark shadow; it stood right in front of him at the other end of the room; it seemed to be intrigued in him.

Link felt a sudden rush of ice travel down his spine, the look of the oddly figure threatened his resolve, and so, Link braved himself to ask in confidence and in uncertainty...

"What do you want?" Link knew full well that the figure was there for a reason, and so there was no use in prolonging his curiosity; just cut to the chase.

The dark figure seemed to smirk at this, very well seeing the bravery in the young knight. His features also seemed to move uncomfortably; Link could see the agitated aura, it looked link it was... excited? Could this be an upfront to patronize him?

The dark figure slivered closer and as it grew in size, Link could see that this figure was not just a figment of shadows, but was indeed a specimen of darkness. It was sot-black all over, small diamond shaped flames flaring off the shoulders, forearms, thighs, and hands.

It looked down upon Link, staring him up and down; its onyx eyes felt like daggers, sharp at its target in sight.

Link stared up worriedly, swallowing hard as his Adams apple bobbed twice. No! He was not going to show his weak side, no matter what it is, he will stand.

The dark flaming figure cocked its head to the right as it stared down at a threatening sight. Link stared defiantly at this unknown source, his brilliant eyes of aqua blue bolding in the boarders of the dark figures defences.

"I'll ask again, what do you want?"

Link this time did not hold back, his voice was slick and sleek. It sparked the tremendous amount of courage the spirit of the hero owned.

With a knew found interest, the dark flaming figures smirk could not have grown any larger; it reached as far as its cheeks could go. This would be interesting.

_BANG!_

A sudden _whoosh _pasted by as the door was on a collision towards the wall, _whacking_ the brickwork as faint shock waves circled outwards.

The young skyloftian and the dark grim figure both drew their attention to a very flushed looking yellow clad knight standing, no, _heaving_ at the doorway, head down and arms resting on his knees.

Before Pipit could look up, the grim-looking dark figure turned to Link, smirking smugly, and dissipated in thin air. Gone.

Coming down from his high, Pipit snapped his attention to Link and, on realising his mistake, regrettably turned around, even more flustered.

"S-S-Sorry! I-I didn't mean to... well... you know..." Pipit couldn't have been more oblivious. It's not that he's embarrassed, far from it actually, it's just that Link was someone special to him and cared for him deeply. He felt it was wrong to walk in on Link, _while_ he was bathing, and not take any notice of Link; he respected the young man!

"What's wrong?" Link asked, blinking twice to make sure his eye weren't deceiving him; had that black mass just... disappear?

"It's bad, _really_ bad! You have to see this." Pipits words had a harsh tone to them, was he angry?

His hands clenched into deadly punching knuckles. A grim look bared his face, brows clenching down in angst.

"It's serious, how could something like this happen? Link, finish up and meet me at outside the front entrance." Pipit said, walking out and closing the door behind him.

_W-What was that? _Link thoughts couldn't stop, intoxicated by endless questions.

_He looked angry, has something happened? Did Zelda get hurt?!_

* * *

He couldn't believe it, what he saw.

It was a terrible sight, it looked so dark, pitch black!

It was endless, revolting. How did this happen?

These there just a small amount of the many questions that ran Links mind. Right in front of him, in the once vast land down below, was now raided by dark, glooming, and frightful looking clouds; most of which seemed to flame off little by little.

The islanders of Skyloft all crowded at the Plaza, some on the roof tops and hills, looking down to the unknown climate.

Link was next to the shed, a terrified look gracing his features. Something in the corner of his eye court his attention. He looked up to the tall cylinder shaped tower. A sudden rush of horridness overcame him, and was shocked beyond belief.

There, on the top, sat a tall, slender figure, bathed in pitch-black, with diamond shaped flames dissipating off its lean body.

Its smirk was confident, showing the triumph in arrogance.

It watched Link, as he always does.

* * *

**A/N:** Dun, dun, DUUUN! CLIFFHANGER! Please review, it helps to know that people are _actually _enjoying this, so I can write more for , if you find any mistakes tell me, I'm a perfectionist (do all artists get that?) so even the smallest of a mistake I'll change. I don't like leaving mistakes in any form of text; don't worry I'm not a snob either, I can deal with mistakes. In my eyes perfection is beauty, and by that I mean that even the ugliest of things has hidden beauty; nature is perfect in its own way. So that's it for me, *WHOOT* but I'll be back soon, don't worry I won't abandon this story or anything. Promise!

_Chapter 3~_


End file.
